


It's not you

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [17]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Swap, Case Fic, M/M, Machine Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Day 19: #bodyswapauAda and Nines switch bodies, Ada gets her first taste of freedom and Nines is a machine once more.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution) & Gavin Reed, Ada (Detroit: Evolution) & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	It's not you

Day 19: Bodyswap au 

“Nines!” Gavin leaned down next to his partner, who looked up with blank and confused eyes. He should of known, should of got there sooner but for once he was glad of his jealousy. 

“I’m...I’m not Nines.” Nines' voice replied,but it didn’t sound like him at all “What did I do…”

“What do you mean? What you mean you’re not Nines, where is he?” Gavin replied, looking around the alleyway for a second. 

“I’m Ada…” Ada continued quickly before Gavin could react “We switched bodies, it happened when he fought back from me copying his code, he must of deviated me in the process…” 

“Deviated you?” Gavin replied, leaning back against the wall and thinking for a second “You weren’t a deviant before.” He realised. It made sense, Ada didn’t remove her LED, although Nines hadn’t either. Something about here always seemed cold and...well off. He thought it was just jealousy and yet? 

“Nines might not be deviant anymore.” Ada realised. It made sense, after all he did just walk away, from what she had observed he wouldn’t do that, not to her or to Gavin. 

“Shit.” Gavin swore after a few seconds “We have to find him, having an undeviated terminator on the loose is not good...Can you still contact Jericho? You need to let them know that Nines may have lost his deviancy...he may go after them if his mission isn’t confused with yours.” 

Ada nodded, Nines LED turning yellow for a few seconds as she warned them “It’s done.” Ada replied, the LED turning yellow again. She was confused, covered in emotions she had no idea how to control and yet? The freedom...she loved it. She could think her own thoughts, move her hand cause she wanted to. It was incredible. 

“We have to go tell the others and figure something out…” Gavin replied, getting up and waiting for a second before offering Ada a hand. He wanted to hate her so much. For the killing, for trapping Nines, for harming him, for flirting with him, for everything. And yet? He couldn’t. He couldn’t see past the scared android that wasn’t in control, who immediately wanted to help, to fix things. Maybe Nines was making him soft. 

Ada took the hand and got up, waiting before following Gavin. “How are you going to explain this? You need to take me in! I’m dangerous and I could help find Nines from my cell?” 

“No, I’m not taking you in, we’re going to my apartment and we’re going to get Tina and Chris around and figure this out between us, no one else has to know. We’ll figure out what to do with you after that.” Gavin replied, leading her to the car as he messages Tina. 

_ I need you and Chris at my place now. Something happened with Nines and Ada and now they swapped bodies. Explain more later.  _

_ We’ll be there in ten.  _

Gavina and Ada drove in silence until they reached the house. Gavin lead the way, opening the door and allowing Ada to enter. His cat, asshole, reached by rubbing around Ada’s feet, not realising what was happening, Ada froze, confused.

“That’s my cat, asshole, you can stroke him or pick him up if you want.” Gavin replied, still getting used to the fact that Ada wasn’t Nines, despite having his beautiful eyes and flawless skin and soft hair…

Ada gently leant down, picking up the cat and holding him in her arms, gently letting her fingers push through his fur. It felt soft and the way Asshole settled, it felt good, it felt like being alive. Ada used Nines operating system, finding the file on cats and reading through it. She sat down, allowing asshole to resettle on her lap. 

“What is going on?” Tina walked through the door five minutes later, both Chris and Valarie following behind. “And where is Ada...wait no...where is Nines?” 

“That’s the problem.” Ada replied, in Nines voice, looking up from the cat. “I..well, me before I was Deviant...Attacked him causing us to switch bodies...in the process, I deviated and...well…” 

“We think Nines might have lost his deviancy.” Gavin replied simply once the others had sat down on various chairs he had taken out from storage. 

“I thought all Android’s were deviant?” Chris asked, looking over confused as he tried to process what had just been said. 

“I mean, she never got the chance, especially if others thought she was deviant already.” Tina replied, looking over at Ada who nodded in confirmation. 

“I know where Nines maybe, especially if he’s planning on completing my mission. If he isn’t, I’m not so sure.” Ada replied, taking a tablet from the table and showing a warehouse. 

“We warned Jericho of the potential risk and they said they would be careful but Markus will not stop appearing in public, especially when the risk isn’t confirmed. We haven’t told Connor or Hank because they would insist on returning. Considering Nines role was to replace Connor, we can’t rule out that he may also be a target.” Gavin added, looking at the warehouse Ada had shown. “We need to hit here and soon.” 

“I’ll stay here and keep an eye out for if Nines shows here or any other reports or signs of him.” Valarie suggested, looking over at Tina who looked worried. “I’ll call you if anything happens, and I can take care of myself ok?” She replied, kissing Tina softly. 

Gavin nodded “Ok, the rest of us go. Ada, we may need you. You know the warehouse and are the only one who can match Nines in a fight.” 

The LED turned red for a second before Ada nodded “Ok. We better go soon.” 

Gavin got up, leading the group out of the door and passing a spare key to Valarie who took it and locked the door behind them before sitting on the sofa with a tablet in hand. 

Nines wasn’t at the warehouse. They checked through the whole thing and looked over the camera’s that Ada had put up around the warehouse. There is no sign of home, if it wasn’t for a missing crowbar and ten minutes worth of missing footage there wouldn’t have been any sign that Nines had been there at all. 

“So, we can assume that he’s not completing my mission.” Ada replied, looking away from the table where the body she had created was, ignoring the memories the surfaced and the feeling of thirum over her...Nines, Nines hands. This wasn’t here body, none of that was done in this body. 

“Your mission?” Gavin replied, using the computer to search one more for backups of the footage. 

“To evolve, that was what I was made to do, way before people realised the true cause of deviancy.” Ada replied, placing her hand on the computer once to interface and finding nothing. 

“That means he’s got his old mission…” Gavin replied, biting his lip. He was worried, scared that the Nines he knew was gone, scared that the machine version would do something that the deviant couldn’t himself for, scared that they wouldn’t get him back in his own body. 

“That’s not good.” Valarie commented over the coms before explaining “Markus is making an appearance today...if his goal is to destroy deviants that would be a great place to start.”

“Jericho said they wouldn’t stop any apparences…” Ada replied, searching and finding the location “It’s not too far from here, Nines being in my body would be let in immediately, People in Jericho have been persuading me to go to one of these for months.” 

“Well you need to get there quickly, Markus is said to arrive in ten minutes.” Valarie added, causing the group to move towards the door instinctively. 

“Ada, you weren’t the only one being invited, Nines was too along with Connor so many times. You can blend in, not easily but you can blend in. Nines won’t be able to blend in as easily either with your role.” Gavin spoke as he drove, heading towards the location which was luckily fairly nearby. “The rest of us with keep outside, we don’t want to spook anyone.” 

Ada nodded “I’ll try and get him out of the crowd when I find him...I’ll get him back for you.”

Tina smirked, causing Chris to look a little confused. Ada looked around “Did I say something wrong? I thought it was obvious Detective Reeds….”

“Can we keep track of the mission?” Gavin interrupted, going slightly red as he parked near the building. The site was fairly big, hundreds of androids entering the building. There was no sign of Nines yet, although he was likely already inside. 

Ada got passed the security easily, finding her way through the crowd. She noticed herself, no Nines, heading out to the back where the Jericho reps were staying. It made sense, she wasn’t high enough to know Markus well but she would be allowed there. She moved, hoping Nines knew Markus enough to enter as well. 

“I need to speak to Ada, we are working on a case together and I need her help on a time sensitive matter.” Ada lied, hoping that Markus was yet to arrive. The android nodded, letting her through. She began to search, trying to ignore the looks from the other androids. She found Nines and pulled him into an empty side room, messaging Gavin to let him know where they were. 

“You found me.” It was weird for Ada to hear her own voice and it sounded so mechanical. “I didn’t interrupt your mission, I left you that body you started, didn’t want to destroy your hard work.” Nines pulled away from Ada before throwing a punch. 

Ada was hit, distracted by the memories Nines had sturred. No, that wasn’t her. She was different now, deviant. She could deviate him too. They fought, each dodging hits, Ada ripped the leg off a table and used it to hit Nines, causing him to step back. 

“You really did learn to deal with deviancy a lot quicker than other androids...Makes me wonder if your programming was imperfect to begin with.” Nines replied as he leaned against a different table for a second to regain his balance. From the side of the room, Gavin came in, watching Nines take a step towards Ada to fight again. He jumped in, causing Nines to grab him and push him to the side as he crashed into the three legged table, causing it to collapse. A second of recognition occurred as he looked at Gavin, giving Ada enough time to interface once more. The two fell to their Knees before the interface stopped. 

Ada looked at her hands. Her hands. She touched her hair and her face. She was in her own body, she was deviant. Across from her, Nines, also back in his body, looked around, taking a second to remember.

“Gavin!” He called out, getting up and quickly moving to Gavin’s side, panicked.

“I’m ok, Tin Can.” Gavin mumbled, rubbing his head “Forgot how much of a terminator you were.” He added, looking over at him. He was back, he could tell my the worried eyes and the expression of partial relief and guilt that it was him. “Not your fault, wasn’t you.” He added. 

“I hurt you...I could of done worse, I could of lost you.” Nines rambled before stopping suddenly, having realised what he was saying.

“You didn’t...you stopped.” Gavin added, reaching out to take his hand “Even when you were in creepy machine mode you recognised me.” 

Nines thought for a second, remembering that moment. He was inside the whole time, trapped behind walls. That was the moment he managed to break through enough to take control, Ada did the rest. “I broke through...I saw you and what I nearly did and broke through.” 

“You could say you came back for me huh?” Gavin replied, looking into Nines eyes. 

Nines’ LED turned yellow for a few seconds “I hate you,” was all he could reply 

“You love me…” Gavin realised, leaning forward and using Nines hand to steady himself as they both leaned in and kissed as Tina and Chris moved to enter the room, stopping at the doorway at the sight. Chris looked surprised but Tina looked proud. 

“You owe me $10” Tina muttered quietly into the comms, causing Valarie to laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the ideas I've had since the beginning of the month unlike most of these that I come up with at a moments notice. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Any feedback is appricated! Also at the people who reguarly comment...I see you and love you.


End file.
